As an aid to the early detection of disease, it has become well established that there are major public health benefits from regular endoscopic examinations of internal structures such as the alimentary canals and airways, e.g., the esophagus, lungs, colon, uterus, and other organ systems. A conventional imaging endoscope used for such procedures comprises a flexible tube with a fiber optic light guide that directs illuminating light from an external light source to the distal tip where it exits the endoscope and illuminates the tissue to be examined. Frequently, additional optical components are incorporated to adjust the spread of the light exiting the fiber bundle and the distal tip. An objective lens and fiber optic imaging light guide communicating with a camera at the proximal end of the scope, or an imaging camera chip at the distal tip, produce an image that is displayed to the examiner. In addition, most endoscopes include one or more working channels through which medical devices such as biopsy forceps, snares, fulguration probes, and other tools may be passed.
Navigation of the endoscope through complex and tortuous paths is critical to success of the examination with minimum pain, side effects, risk, or sedation to the patient. To this end, modern endoscopes include means for deflecting the distal tip of the scope to follow the pathway of the structure under examination, with minimum deflection or friction force upon the surrounding tissue. Control cables similar to puppet strings are carried within the endoscope body in order to connect a flexible portion of the distal end to a set of control knobs at the proximal endoscope handle. By manipulating the control knobs, the examiner is usually able to steer the endoscope during insertion and direct it to a region of interest, in spite of the limitations of such traditional control systems, which are clumsy, non-intuitive, and friction-limited. Common operator complaints about traditional endoscopes include their limited flexibility, limited column strength, and limited operator control of stiffness along the scope length.
Conventional endoscopes are expensive medical devices costing in the range of $25,000 for an endoscope, and much more for the associated operator console. Because of the expense, these endoscopes are built to withstand repeated disinfections and use upon many patients. Conventional endoscopes are generally built of sturdy materials, which decreases the flexibility of the scope and thus can decrease patient comfort. Furthermore, conventional endoscopes are complex and fragile instruments that frequently need expensive repair as a result of damage during use or during a disinfection procedure. To overcome these and other problems, there is a need for a low cost imaging endoscope that can be used for a single procedure and thrown away. The scope should have better navigation and tracking, a superior interface with the operator, improved access by reduced frictional forces upon the lumenal tissue, increased patient comfort, and greater clinical productivity and patient throughput than those that are currently available.